


Hot Summer Night

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, a coconut - Freeform, and red understands this but stays anyway, i'm so excited i could bust a nut, in which rose is a petty bitch, summer is finally here omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: In which Rose reminisces on an old relationship on a hot summer night while she and Red try not to do anything that would cause them to melt.





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to see Solo and while it's a great movie I couldn't help but think of young Han as the sort of terrible ex boyfriend would have had and this is what came of that. Also if you're waiting on Blood and Magic, same friend. No but really bare with me and I'll have something up on the 3rd I'm just getting out of a funk at the minute.

For all Rose's talk of summer longing in the winter months the approach of summer itself came as something of a surprise and so for want of something to do on a hot summer night that didn't require things like effort, planning or forethought or perhaps most importantly moving the Irishwoman found herself instead lying on top of her bed with the window open and the little air conditioning unit blasting out cold air while her boyfriend lay beside her as the pair tried not to melt in the humid air of the apartment,

 **"I will never get used to the weather in this country"** Rose bemoaned, even though she was lying on the bed in nothing but a crop top and her underpants there was still a fine sheen of sweat on her skin and on Red Harvest's too who much like his red haired lover had chosen to strip down to avoid the heat,

**"At least we got the air conditioner working, last summer was awful. The air conditioning in the house broke and we couldn't get anyone out to fix it for weeks since this is the busiest time and all. Faraday was the worst to be around, even though he grew up in Texas he was the one complaining most"**

Rose laughed, that sounded about right, Joshua Faraday was a man of many talents yes but he can be the loudest dissenting voice in any gathering of people,

 **"I didn't have air conditioning last year, my boyfriend at the time never got me a unit. Though I suppose I never asked him for one, which of all the stupid things I asked him for you'd think an air conditioner would be practical"** Rose laughed, **"though that relationship had more issues than vogue"**

This peaked Red's interest, Rose never really spoke about her past relationships at least not in detail and if this last relationship was as recent as ka year ago and she felt like talking about it then Red was going to find out whatever he could,

 **"What does that mean?"** he prodded, **"and what did you ask him for that was so stupid?"**

Rose groaned slightly as she stretched out on the bed and let her bones pop and crack as she readjusted from lying in one spot for so long,

 **"His name was Henry but everyone called him Hal, he was a guy known for getting people things. You asked and he got it, no matter what, no matter when, no matter where. When I met him he was a low level weed dealer, but that was his business model and he wasn't entirely bad looking either so I decided to test him on his business model and asked him for a glass bottle of coke from a fridge at exactly a certain temperature, it was stupid like I said but he got it. He came up to me with this cocky grin on his face with the bottle in his hand open and with a red straw to match my lipstick he said"** Rose smiled wistfully, a look Red did not enjoy at all,

 **"So what happened after that?"** he asked, suddenly unsure if this is a conversation he wants to be having right now,

 **"Well after that I started asking him for anything that came into my head, a fan for the apartment, a tube of lipstick that was sold out in the store I usually got my make up in, when he got what I asked for I'd reward him and things generally proceeded in that fashion until I started asking for more and more obscure or hard to find items, you know me I can be a petty bitch when I want so whenever he wouldn't get what I asked for I'd ignore his calls and purposefully hook up with someone else to punish him. The pattern just repeated until he got arrested one day for something unrelated to what I'd asked for and after he went to prison I stopped talking to him and we just fell into our different lives. Then we met"** Rose grinned up at Red and placed a kiss to his bicep next to her head, **"and while I'm still a petty bitch at heart you're stuck with me now"**

 **"I think I'm ok with that honestly"** Red smiled back leaning down for a proper kiss, **"as long as you don't start asking me for ridiculous hard to find things cause then you're on your own"**

 **"Awe but I really want the moon for a necklace"** Rose pouted, **"don't you love me?"**

 **"Well if it's just the moon"** Red kissed her again, **"you can get it yourself"** and with a smile he pushed the redhead right off the bed but as he did so Rose grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him down with her so the pair ended up on a pile in the floor laughing but wholly content both with life and with each other.


End file.
